Second Chances
by exotech
Summary: What if Bella chose Jacob? He had always been there for her and now they're engaged. What happens when he finally imprints? Will they stay together, or will someone from her past show up and pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

_I've always wanted to write a story about this idea I had. Bella getting with Jake and then he imprints. I never really found the time, though. After reading a few fanfics along this story line, I decided to give it a shot for myself. Enjoy!_

_-----------------------  
_

The first time I knew something was different was when Jake called home and said he'd be working late. I didn't think anything of it, until I decided to surprise him at work with dinner from his favourite diner. I asked the front desk if I could see Jake and they said he left a few hours ago. I raised my eyebrow and shook off any unrealistic judgements.

_Maybe he got off at regular time and decided to go out for some drinks?_

Every possible conclusion passed through my mind, except the obvious one women would think – he's cheating. That just wasn't possible, though. Jake – well, he was unconditionally in love with me since high school. He would constantly say how much he loved me – practically spewing out sonnets. There wasn't a night that went by that he wouldn't come straight home, yearning to embrace me in his russet arms. I loved that about him – his unwavering loyalty towards me. I don't mean to sound boastful, but how many women get to have a man like that?

Unfortunately, now that I think about it, he has been coming home later for the last few weeks. Like usual, I didn't think much of it. But, tonight, I decided to call him up on it. I slid open my cell phone and held down the number one key.

"Er…hey, Bella." Jake hesitated.

"Jake, where are you?" I demanded.

"I told you, I'm at work catching up on an important assignment."

"How can you blatantly lie to me like that?"

"What are you talking ab…you went to visit me didn't you?" Jake sighed deeply.

"Yep. I even brought you your favourite meal. Which, at the moment, is being devoured by the garbage disposal." The sound of a BLT being destroyed could be heard by Jacob.

"Bells, I'm sorry. It's n-not what you think."

"What, exactly, am I thinking, _love_?" I was now speaking through my teeth, trying to control my anger and suspicion.

Jacob sighed once more and cleared his throat. "Listen, Bella, I'll come home right now and explain it all to you. I promise."

I spoke a simple, "Hmph," and ended the call with the press of a button.

I'd finally found out what was up with Jacob. Would he really cheat on me -- a man with so much devotion for someone as plain as me? I never once thought that I deserved Jacob Black, but I also never once thought that I'd have to second guess his intentions. I'd had my heart broken once before and I knew nothing could hurt me as badly as that time, but I didn't want to put it to the test.

I was sitting at the small kitchen table for four, in our small apartment in Seattle, when Jacob spilled it to me.

I was shaking uncontrollably with my eyes shut tight. My heart was beating erratically – or was it beating at all? I couldn't tell anymore. All I knew was that for the second time in my life, my world was falling down around me. Did God having something against me? What did I do to deserve this torturous love life? I just wanted to be happy. Is that too much to ask for? I wiped away the tears from my cheeks and took a deep breath.

"Y-you imprinted." I admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't worry; the chapters will be longer than the first one!_

_-----------------------------  
_

"Y-You imprinted." I admitted.

Jake grabbed my hands from my lap and tightly held them against his chest. I knew he could feel me shivering, which was usually impossible on my part because of his warmth. As much as I wanted too, I couldn't hate him. I knew he had no control over this and the fact that his eyes were filled with immense pain didn't help me with my plan to detest him.

"Bella. You have to believe me. I love you more than anything in this world. You know I'd sooner die then be with anyone else. But…" Jake shuttered, the tears now freefalling from his tortured eyes.

I couldn't talk. I just stared straight through our clasped hands, through his chest, and into the dark abyss of my life. I didn't know what to do or say.

"Please say something," he pleaded.

"I…I…" Still nothing.

"You have no idea how much I just wanted to come straight home all those nights, but something deeper inside of me keeps me from you…and drags me to…her." I could tell it was hard for him to explain this to me.

"Name." Simply put.

"Sarah."

"Pretty?" Childish, I know.

"Bella, come on."

"Don't you dare "Bella-come-on" me!" I stood up quickly, knocking the chair out from under me. I was surprised with my actions – surprised that I had the ability to stand, yet speak.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do." Jacob stood up as well, moving closer to me.

"We were supposed to get married next year, Jake. _Next year._" I pulled my hands from his heated-tight grip and enveloped my tear-stained face with them.

Jacob quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into an embrace. It wasn't the usual heart-wrenching embrace though. It was more subtle. He didn't rub his cheek against my forehead, or run one hand through my hair and the other, drawing circles against my back. It wasn't chest-against-chest. There was the smallest inch of space between us. He couldn't hug me. _He_ couldn't hug _me. _

And then it all seemed clear. There was no way passed this. It was inevitable. I had to leave. I wouldn't be able to be with my dear, Jake. No matter how much he or I wanted this – it was impossible. Utterly and unfortunately impossible. This time wishing, praying, and crossing my fingers wouldn't get me anywhere. I would be strong about this.

I dropped to my knees and was engulfed with sorrow and tears. _Damn_.

"Jake."

"Bells." He dropped to the floor in front of me, placing both of his hands on my shoulders.

"We're over."

"NO! We can try to work this out!" He yelled. I could tell he wanted to throw his arms around me to comfort me, but I knew how wrong it felt for him. He wanted to be with Sarah.

"It's impossible. You know it is. Just look at Claire. It's over."

"But…" He whimpered, pressing his forehead against mine.

"No buts, it's how it has to be." I was running on adrenaline now. I had to put my brave face on, no matter how much my heart was being torn apart inside of me. "I'm going to pack up my things now and try to be out of here by tomorrow night."

"You know I don't want this, right? You have to believe me!"

"I'm going to call Charlie to see if I can stay with him until I find a new place."

"BELLA! You don't have to do this now. Look at you, you're shaking."

It's true. Although my words were coming out calmly, my whole body was in self-destruct mode. My face was flushed red and I still seemed to have a never-ending supply of tears pouring from my swollen eyelids.

"It has to be now, Jake. I can tell how much you can't stand to even hug me anymore. We can't be around each other any longer. It'll be too difficult for both of us. Go be with Sarah and don't come back until late tomorrow evening. If I see you, I might change my mind. Please…"

"Definitely, not. I'm staying here to be with you as long as possible."

"DAMMIT, JAKE! JUST GO!" I clenched my eyes and toes and balled my hands into fists. My face was as red as a turnip and my breathing was labored. This was definitely second on my list of hardest things I've ever experienced. "Leave me be for now…please." I tried to calm my voice down just a bit.

Looking down at the ground, I felt a warm soft kiss against my forehead. Oh, how I used to adore those innocent little kisses and how he'd tell me that those kisses could brighten up any day.

The last memory I'd have of Jake is him walking out the door, wiping the back of his hand against his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Working at an incredible speed, I miraculously threw all my belongings into the back of my truck and was out of there by 5:00 in the evening. I wished that Jake and I could have still been friends, but I knew it would be hard on both of us. Maybe someday, when, God willing, we're both over this, we _could_ be friends_._ But right now, it was out of the question.

I pulled up to Charlie's house around 8:30. At the age of 22, it has been about 4 years since I lived in this house. _Welcome home, Bella. _

I called Charlie that morning, letting him know I'd be there. He was more excited than anything. He probably just wanted his cook back. I smirked.

Just then he came barreling out the front door and swept me into a huge hug. "Oh, Bella, honey. I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Did the drive go well? Good thing you got that new truck! Here, come inside, we'll bring that load in later."

"Thanks, dad." What a relief it was being around him. I didn't think I could feel better, but thanks to Charlie, it was possible. I let myself fall into the hug and then we let go and wandered into my old home.

The smell never changed - the smell of rain, spice, and that one smell that every home has that you can never identify. It was heartwarming and exactly what I needed. Or at least I thought. This home also held other memories for me -- amazing and unexplainable memories, as well as heart-breaking ones. I looked into the family room where the couch and television sat in the exact same place. For a moment, I thought I saw a stone pale face glancing at me from the chair, giving me that oh-so-perfect smile that made my heart ache every time. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I thought. _I'll make the best of it._

After bringing in my belongings and placing them in my room, I went back down stairs. Charlie had bought pizza and we had been eating it while watching a ball game.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"The pizza? It's great. Do you order from somewhere new?" I tried to avoid the real question.

"Bella, you know what I mean." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"There's nothing to talk about. He fell in love with someone new. Simple as that, dad. Can we please _leave_ it at _that_?" I begged, shoving the last piece of pizza into my mouth.

"Alright, then." He frowned and turned his gaze back to the television.

I trudged up the stairs after saying goodnight to Charlie. I took a shower and then stumbled into my bedroom, closing the door, and falling face-first onto my comforting bed. I rolled around, tangling up the comforter and sheets with my legs, as my thoughts fought a war with one another. _Run back to Jake. Give up. Run back to Jake. Give up. Either way, I'll be miserable._

"The only logical reason, Bella, is to stay where you are. You'll be less miserable here." I nodded and agreed with myself.

My thoughts were still running rapid, so I decided to find my CD player, hoping music would calm my mind and drown out my thoughts. I opened my closet door and dug through the numerous boxes I stuffed lazily in there. I stopped. _What…?_ I pulled out a small shoebox from the top shelf and brought it over to my bed. _This can't be…I told Charlie to get rid of this._ I took a deep breath and opened it. _Yep._ I groaned.

It was my Edward box. The simple things he'd given me or items that reminded me of him. Why didn't Charlie get rid of it? He probably forgot. I nibbled on my bottom lip and pulled out a CD case. _When I meant music, I didn't mean _this_ music._ I softened my grip on the case and with a feather light touch, I flipped it open.

I knew exactly which song to _not_ listen to first. But, do I ever do what I'm told? Not in the least bit.

Within a second, my lullaby was swimming from the headphones, into my ears. _Edward…_I tried not to, but sometimes I wondered what life would be like if I had chosen him. I loved him more than life itself, but when it came down to it, was I ever ready to stop living, to continuously be in danger? I didn't think so, and with the constant panging of Edward's words in my head: _You should stay away from me…_That didn't help whatsoever with a decision to stay with him. Edward left me. Did Jake ever leave me? No. And that is what ultimately made me choose that final decision. Jake, it is.

But, Edward. I could still vision him in my mind's eye. I wonder what he's doing now. Has he found a lover? Where is he living? Is he _even_ alive!? That was preposterous. Of course he was alive.

As I listened to the last few seconds of my lullaby, I dug through the rest of that forbidden shoe box. Photos.

I didn't have to wonder if Edward still looked the same. I knew it. I was 22. He was a man over a hundred in the body of a 17 year old. What did it matter our age difference? We weren't together. _Bella! Stop!_

I groaned, opened my CD player, took the CD out, put it back in the box, put the lid on, and shoved it under my bed.

"Stop torturing me." I rubbed my eyes. I wasn't going to cry. I definitely wasn't going to cry over two men in the same day. How pathetic is that? How pathetic am I?

I found an old CD finally, and played it. Loud, obnoxious, and deafening. Perfect. After several minutes, I finally fell asleep, hoping to wake up to a brand new day.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't wake up to a brand new day. I woke up minutes before midnight to the sound of scattering in my room. _A rat?_ I clenched my teeth and grabbed a flashlight from the drawer in my nightstand. Rats didn't scare me, but I'd rather not step on one, or worse – have one gnawing on my toes. I switched the flashlight on, narrowing my eyes towards the light. I scanned my room and shuddered as a soft breeze danced around me.

I quickly turned towards my window. It was open. _What?_ I could have sworn that I had closed it. I shrugged and made a path to the window with the beam from my flashlight. I put all my weight into it and forced it shut. _Note to self: tell Charlie to get new windows._ I snickered and dragged myself across the room to turn on the light.

"Here, Mr. Rat, here. Where are you?" I looked around the room and shined the light underneath my bed. Nothing, but that oh-so-forbidden-shoe-box. No rat. _It must have been a dream._ I went back and turned off the light, before hopping back into bed and covering myself. Unfortunately, now I had Edward on my mind. Edward. I so much wanted to say that name and let it roll eloquently off my tongue. What would be the point of reciting such a name? He wasn't here to listen to it. He wasn't here to say my name back. Such a dull name could seem so beautiful when he spoke it. _AH! Stop it! Stop it!_ I shook my head and crammed the pillow against me face.

"Jake…Edward…what have you done to me?" I mumbled underneath the pillow between quiet sobs. "Did I ever make the right decision once?" I could only imagine what Alice must have been going through if she ever continued to read my future. Her visions must have changed back and forth with me. "Alice…" She was my best friend. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie… How could I have traded them all in for…

No, I can't think like that. Jake was a wonderful man. _Is_ a wonderful man. I couldn't help but shout beneath my pillow, "WOE IS ME!" Then I laughed at myself for being so emotional over problems that I created on my own. I chose Jacob knowing that he may eventually imprint on someone. Was I being selfish?

I let out one muffled scream of rage, hoping to God that it didn't wake Charlie. I didn't have either man in my life any longer – I'd have to live with the decision that brought me to this conclusion and bear with the consequences. Sleep was a haven for me now. God, please don't take away this one good thing I have right now. And so I slept.

I woke up around noon, knowing I had the house to myself since Charlie was at work. I jumped out of the bed, trying to will myself to start the morning with a good attitude. I stretched, yawned, threw a robe around me and walked out of my room, down the hall towards the staircase.

_Tip toe. Tip toe. CLASH! BANG! _

My eyes widened and my heart stuttered as I stopped at the top of the staircase. _Why is Charlie home? At least, I hope to God that is Charlie_. I gulped.

_Thump. Thump._

I slowly made my way down the staircase, being as quiet as I possibly could. But, of course, the belt around my robe fell loose and I tripped over it, stumbling down the last two stairs.

"Ack!" I spat out.

Silence.

"Charlie?" I spoke with a quiver in my voice.

No answer.

"Charlie, how come you're still home?" I clenched my teeth and stood up, while peering into the kitchen where I suspected the noises came from.

No one.

"Charlie! Are you okay? Did you fall somewhere? I heard a crash…"

Still nothing. I don't know what I wished for more at this moment -- Charlie lying unconscious somewhere or a burglar.

I silently walked towards the kitchen and pulled out a steak knife from a drawer. My hand shook as I wrapped my fingers around the handle of it. I walked a few steps, turned my head, and peaked into the hallway.

That was _definitely_ not Charlie. A tall man wearing dirty, holey jeans was standing on the other end of the hall. His face was covered with the usual ski mask and he was holding Charlie's safe in his arms. He just stood there. I wished so much that I could see his expression right now. Was he scared? Confused? Homicidal?

"GET OUT!" I screamed with every ounce of adrenaline-based courage I had. "Drop that and leave now!" I stood my ground, holding out the steak knife in front of me.

"Not on your life, sweetie." The deep voice escaped from the orange ski mask and pierced through, shattering every bit of courage I had built up.

I took a few clumsy steps backwards, tightening my grip on the steak knife. He took a few steps forward, after placing the safe on the ground. "Actually, I'm in the mood for some fun right now." I could tell he had a large grin behind that mask. I cursed the moment I put that robe on as I took a few more steps back and tripped on that belt once more, falling down with a quick thud. The knife slid across the ground. I reached for it as soon as he kicked it away.

"Please…" I wasn't the begging type. But, after everything I had been through, I just didn't have the will or energy to fight back any longer.

"I like 'em pitiful." The man chuckled and bent down next to me, wrapping his fingers around my neck. My breath caught in my throat quickly and I grabbed onto his forearm, trying to push him away from me.

"H-h-help…" My head began to feel light and a sharp pain pierced through it. He let go, but before I could take a deep breath, he grabbed my neck once more with more force. "Kidding, darlin'."

The masked man pushed me up against the cabinets and I kicked at him from underneath, trying my hardest to escape his death grip.

Right before I died, I heard a grunt and a soft thud.


	5. Chapter 5

_I probably won't continue until I get at least a few reviews. I don't want to write this for myself._

_-----------------------------------------------------  
_

I was floating on a cloud in what I hoped was Heaven. I could sense my body hovering over the Earth at a graceful pace. The cloud wasn't exactly as comfortable as I was hoping. I always imagined a cloud to be softer than marshmallow, not as hard as a boulder.

It was bittersweet. I was dead, but I didn't have to put up with all the pain love was causing me. Being dead had both its pros and cons.

Wait…

I thought when a person died, they'd forget all about their former life. Why do I still feel an indescribable hole in my heart and why does my neck feel like it was in a vise? I finally decided to open my eyes. Fluorescent lights screamed out and deafened my them.

I groaned, rubbing my palms against my swollen lids. I opened them once again, slowly, and let them focus on my surroundings. My body stopped hovering across the ground and was placed on something soft. Now, this is the cloud I was talking about!

My vision became clear. This wasn't a cloud. It was my bed. Oh, so afterlife is like my life before me. Got it. Same surroundings, same pain. I turned my head and altogether stopped breathing.

My heart stopped. My lungs stopped. Everything around me ceased to exist, except one thing.

"Okay, this is definitely Heaven." All physical and emotional pain disappeared. I reached out of touch a pale stone hand. It was cold. Cold and perfect. My heated body cooled down. I gulped. I lightly traced my fingertips up the arm that was connected to that glorious hand. My eyes followed the trail my digits left behind and I sat up.

I didn't dare look up, for the fear of being disappointed. My hands pressed against this man's chest. The whole body was so familiar -- so heavenly. I couldn't look up. I couldn't. I didn't want to be let down. This was Heaven though and if this was who I thought it was I'd get down on bended knee and thank God.

I raised my eyes to a squared jaw. And higher to sharp cheekbones and a straight nose.

Could I do it?

I could. I looked an inch higher and my gaze was locked with those intense topazes.

_My Edward._

"Heaven is much better than I believed." I smiled, allowing my hand to cup his cheek. I let my fingertips trace from his temples to his chin. "Perfect."

Tears began to stream down my face and my breath was caught in my throat. I would not hyperventilate at a moment like this. I was so incandescently happy; I didn't know what to do.

My fingers drifted from his face as I fell back onto the bed. I grabbed my chest where my heart had once been. Wait, it was still there. It was beating so rapidly. I breathed in and out triple the speed of normality. Hyperventilating was not fun.

My own personal angel sat beside me, trying to calm me down. He touched my cheeks, shushing me quietly.

And then he spoke.

"It's okay. You're safe now."

Of course I was safe! Nothing bad happens after your dead! I was hoping my angel in Heaven would have at least half the intelligence of the original Edward.

"U-u-um…so, are you dead too? Or is this just a wonderful gift from God?"

"I've been dead for over a hundred years. Remember?"

"Let me rephrase my previous question. Are you non-existent on Earth as I am?"

"You're not dead."

"Of course I am. You're here, which means that perverted man strangled me to death."

"Bella…" He spoke my name -- _my_ name. I have waited so long to hear that. It was indescribable. My name had never sounded so sweet.

"Bella, you're alive." He stated matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes.

"Impossible. You wouldn't be here if I was."

"I killed the burglar right before you blacked out. "

"Prove it."

"He's down in the kitchen if you want to see the evidence."

"Okay, let's say I believe you. Why are you here?" I raised my eyebrow, pressing my pointer finger against his marble chest.

"Alice had a vision of you being strangled to death by said burglar." Edward shrugged.

My hand fell to my side and I stared at the ground. "So, I'm alive. And you're here. Right in front of me." It wasn't a question. I was persuaded. And even if it wasn't real, I'd let myself live out my fake perfect life in this dreamland – in this Heaven.

Edward simply nodded and his lips lifted into that angelic, oh-so-Edward smile. I wanted to bad to jump into his arms and embrace him for infinity. But, I wouldn't. He was no longer _my_ Edward.

"Bella, I was so worried about you. Alice randomly found an old photo of you and her and decided to look into your future. Incredible timing, I know. I know you probably never want to see me again and Jacob Black would have a fit if he knew I was here, but I couldn't just let you die. You mean the world and more to m—"Edward cleared his throat, clearly not wanting to finish that perfect last sentence. I let it go this time.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously. You have to be joking." I was still using every bit of my strength not to touch him. "Right now, you and Alice are my personal saviors. Thank you, Edward."

He leaned forward, his lips parted. "Say it again."

"Thank you."

"Say my name."

My eyes widened and blood rushed to my cheeks. "Thank you, E-Edward…" I bit down nervously on my bottom lip and ran my fingers through my chestnut hair.

"Once more."

I finally looked up at him, our eyes locking instantly. My entire face tinted red, while his god-like features never changed. Except for his eyes – they had a yearning in them. I swallowed hard, speaking with more courage, "Edward."

Within a heartbeat his arms were wrapped around my entire body. I was crushed against him in an excruciatingly magnificent embrace. I finally gave in. My arms snaked around him and locked him in. I pressed my cheek against the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. I never realized how much I missed Edward's smell until now.

Our hug loosened and we barely pulled apart from one another. His hand left my back and found my cheek. Edward cupped his hand there, while his other hand traced designs along my other cheek. He spoke my name once more and I all but melted. His lips parted, and mine did the same – an instant reaction. He closed his eyes and I followed as our lips met in the middle. It wasn't hesitant like I remember our first kiss to be in the first few seconds.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his. My lips danced against his wildly – with so much pent up passion. I let my fingers run through his silken hair and down his neck, to wrap back around his neck. His hands followed the same pattern, over and over again, until I was lying down on my bed and he was straddling over me. Our lips never parted – I would not sacrifice one second of this for air. He was all the oxygen I would ever need. I breathed him in. I tasted him. All of my senses were overwhelmed with Edward. If I wasn't in Heaven, I didn't know where I was.

His hands drifted to the hem of my shirt and stopped. He pulled away and quickly moved back, pressing against the headboard. Edward's face was startled.

"Why did you stop?"

"Unfortunately, your blood smells just as sweet." I could tell his mouth must have been a pool of venom because he spoke through clenched teeth.

"I don't care. Now, where did we leave off?" I crawled over to him, sitting between his legs.

"Bella, that's not the only problem, you know? There's someone called Jacob. Your lover. I believe this is called adultery."

My overwhelmed heart skipped a beat as I swallowed back tears. I inched closer to him until my head was leaning against his silent chest. His body shuddered with a startled reaction and he slowly and gently placed his hand on my back in a comforting manner.

"Bella?" He questioned my action.

I knew I only had to say one word to Edward to make him understand, so I did.

"Imprinted."


End file.
